


Failure is Not an Option, It's Inevitable

by talkativelock



Series: Hogwarts 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Kid Fic, M/M, Snowball Fight, Supernatural/Harry Potter, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/talkativelock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out with a quick explanation about pelting each other with snow sans magic and a trip down memory lane to a memorable snowball fight when Sammy was six, evolved into a quick lesson on how to make an actual snowball without magic and an argument about the point of snowball fights, and ended with Dean face first in a snow drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure is Not an Option, It's Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Another adorable fluff thingy. Part of a series based off of But Don't Blame Me For Hating It. Can be read alone, but makes more sense if you read that one first.
> 
> Again, unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine and I will gladly change them if you kindly point them out.

Dean blamed Cas. Dean tended to blame Cas for a lot of things, most notably the fact that he did his homework instead of fun things or the fact that their professors actually expected things out of him, but right now he blamed Cas for the fact that he was face first in the snow.

It all started when Cas said he'd never had a snowball fight. Dean couldn't believe that an entire year had passed and he had never brought up snowball fights before. Granted, his first winter at Hogwarts had been busy in other ways, mostly getting into trouble with Cas's relatives (read: pompous head boy Michael and his two prefect relatives; his creepy cousin Zachariah and stern sister Naomi. Now Zachariah was head boy and Naomi would probably be head girl next year. Would Dean ever escape the constant hounding of Cas's overachieving family?), but snowball fights were one of the best things about the entire winter seasons. 

It was with this revelation that Dean found himself herding Cas outside in the snow on a Saturday. The other boy was complaining that his fingers were cold and his toes were cold and Dean why is this so important anyway?

If it wasn't for Cas's loud complaints in the halls they would never have attracted the attention of Cas's brother and cousin, who insisted on coming along and wouldn't take 'no I hate you too much' for an answer. If it wasn't for Cas Dean wouldn't be trying to teach the rules of a snowball fight to two of Hogwarts's most troublesome rule-breakers, and that was including the infamous Weasley twins, whose shop Balthazar and Gabriel bought some of their favorite pranks from. And, if it wasn't for Cas, Dean wouldn't be face first in the snow.

It had started out with a quick explanation about pelting each other with snow sans magic and a trip down memory lane to a memorable snowball fight when Sammy was six, evolved into a quick lesson on how to make an actual snowball without magic and an argument about the point of snowball fights, and ended with Dean face first in a snow drift.

“I said no magic!” Dean shouted at Gabriel, who he was sure was the one behind his temporary position on the ground. His face was cold now, snow melting on his cheeks and stuck in his eyelashes, and he took a short second to try and whip some of the snow clumps out of his hair.

There was giggling that Dean was almost positive was Gabriel getting ready to cheat yet again from somewhere outside of his rather limited field of vision and someone crunched to his side.

“Dean.” Cas sounded displeased and a little worried. Dean pushed himself all the way up and turned towards the voice, brushing the last of the snow from his face.

It was Cas, and he looked like he blamed Dean. Dean thought Cas should do a little less sulking and a little more of that smitey vengeance thing he did when people messed with them in the halls. Preferably at Gabriel and Balthazar.

Dean threw his hands in the air. “Cas, why aren't you throwing snowballs?”

“Dean, this is pointless. I don't even know what my goal is.”

Dean wanted to hit his head on something hard. Maybe Cas's thick skull. “The point is to hit them with so much snow they give up. Make them give up, Cas, throw snow at them.”

“Without magic.” Cas said, frown on his face and slight indentation between his eyebrows.

“Well, yeah. It's more fun that way.”

“But they are using magic.”

“Of course they are, they're-” Before Dean had a chance to give a name, probably inappropriate, to Cas's cheating relatives they let loose a reign of snowballs at a rate that would have taken at least six people to throw and around twelve people to make. If they hadn't been cheating.

“Take cover!” He shouted, grabbing Cas by his stupid trench coat and hauling ass away from the Slytherin teams barrage.

Without putting much thought into it, Dean dove behind another snow drift, dragging Cas with him, the snowballs hitting the top of it and saving their backs from a further beating.

Dean leaned against Cas, trying to catch his breath as the pelting of snowballs stopped against their temporary shield. He looked over to find the other second year already staring unblinkingly at him, eyes almost crystal blue with the white backdrop of snow.

“We're sitting ducks out there if they continue to cheat.” Dean said breathlessly. “Which they will.”

Cas's eyes narrowed and Dean could pinpoint the exact moment when he started to buy into the whole snowball fight idea. He watched as the cogs in Cas's brain began to turn, puzzling it out like one of his games of Wizard's Chess. Dean's confidence was boosted that second. Cas almost always won Wizard's Chess.

Cas whipped around, moving as fast as he did when sneaking around with Dean after hours (which was pretty damn fast. Most of the time Dean couldn't keep up) and started pushing at the snow drift behind him.

“Help me.” He grunted at Dean and it took a second for him to comprehend was Cas was doing. As soon as it dawned on him he turned around as well, using the natural bank they were hiding behind to make a wall and part of a roof.

It took them a better part of a minute. Once that was done Cas turned around and started to make the front of their snow fort. Dean helped as best he could and they were prepared sooner than Dean had hoped they would be.

“What do you think you're doing?” Balthazar's voice was right above them. Dean jumped, looking up to see Balthazar's head peeking over the arched half roof they had made using the bank. “I had rather hoped you wouldn't be so stu-ah!”

Dean was fiercely proud of Cas when the other Gryffindor shoved a handful of snow in his cousin's face. Balthazar withdrew and Dean grinned at his best friend.

“I was tired of his attitude.” Cas said blankly, his version of an explanation, and Dean couldn't help but laugh out loud.

That was right before the fort came crashing down around them.

…

“Dean, I'm cold.” Cas was the bitchy-est Dean had ever seen him. He was really just a pair of eyes and some very dark bangs poking out from a gap in the thickest, warmest blanket he could find but he was a very bitchy pair of bright blue eyes. Naturally, Dean ignored him.

After they had clawed their way out of the avalanche that Gabriel and Balthazar had unleashed, and Dean was pretty sure there wasn't that much snow that went into the creation of their fort, Cas and Dean had refused to admit defeat in true Gryffindor fashion. The older boys had called it their game anyway due to the fact that the second years were blue around the edges and shaking. They had dragged themselves back to Gryffindor tower, changed into thick warm clothes, and dragged one of the sofa's as close to the fire as they dared. Cas had somehow found a quilt which he unceremoniously wrapped himself in, not even offering a corner of the blanket to Dean, and then curled up on the couch to glare at his best friend through a gap in the fabric.

Now Dean found himself sitting on the couch next to his best friend trying to find the happy medium between curled around himself to preserve his body heat and splaying out to absorb all of the heat from the fireplace that he could, getting warm or catching his clothes on fire.

“Dean.” Cas tried again. “I'm too cold.”

Dean ignored him yet again, staring into the fire. If Cas wasn't going to offer up part of the blanket then Dean didn't see a reason why he should be trying to help Cas get warm. It was petty but Dean was cold too, dammit.

“Dean, I'm-”

“Yeah, of course you're cold, but you're warmer than I am, so shut up.” Dean snapped. Okay, so he wasn't the one with the patience to ignore someone for hours. That was Cas.

There was silence, blissful silence, for a long moment. Dean chanced a glance at Cas.

The blanket had shifted to reveal the rest of Cas's face and fallen off his head to let loose the wild black mess of hair. He still looked a little blue but a cold bitten redness was starting to come back to his cheeks. He was also staring at Dean with wide eyes, his mouth drawn down at the corners slightly and his head tipped to the side. He looked innocent and sad, like a kicked puppy. It was as though he was saying to Dean 'why did you snap at me I did nothing wrong'.

That's when Dean noticed that Cas had opened the blanket to offer Dean a chance to share body heat and warm up.

“Dean, I'm still cold.” Cas tried again and Dean's face heated up in embarrassment. He felt like an idiot.

He went gratefully into the blanket with his best friend who was somehow still colder than he was. He wrapped himself tight in the quilt, side pressed flush against Cas's freezing one.

“You're freezing.” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas under the blanket and rubbing his upper arms for friction as an apology. Cas hummed in agreement.

Two hours later found them asleep, head leaning on head leaning on shoulder and blanket tossed open to reveal finally warm legs intertwined.


End file.
